1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to camper-boats which are convertible from truck carried campers to boats for aquatic travel.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Camper-boats are known to the art. In prior constructions, campers have been provided with pontoons pivoted to opposite edges of its underside thereby making the pontoons an integral part of the camper, or elaborate structure is provided for attaching pontoons to the underside of the body. Also, house-boats having fold-down flotation panels are known to the art. However, the art has not provided a camper-boat which has fold-down deck space and pontoons to provide the compact dimensions necessary for carriage by a camper truck that is easily and quickly convertible to a boat having desirable deck space.